


No turning back.

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Mating, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Kay K shows DoubleDuck how much he means to her.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Kudos: 7





	No turning back.

No turning back

Donald Duck was feeling nervous.  
-Are you sure about it?  
Arianne Konnery gave him a mischievous look.  
-Yes, I am. Please come with me, now.  
And before he could resist, she took his hand and the two ran towards the changing room. As soon as they entered the room and locked the door, the tall woman pinned her partner to the wall and started making out with him.  
Mmmppff, Donald tried to push her away, but she responded by rubbing her body roughly against him. It was the one drop that destroyed the floodgate that was his willpower, allowing his more animalistic instincts to take over. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, pulling her slim and athletic body closer.  
She could feel him groaning as her hands started roaming his back, with every second of their skins touching exciting them both even more as the seconds passed. It made her so happy, after so many fights and missions to finally be able to be connected with her partner on much more intimate level.  
But it wasn’t enough. They both knew it.  
As soon as they pulled off, she took off her purple top and sweatpants and threw off her headband and scarf. Donald followed her and tried to tear off his shirt, but with no success. Thankfully Konnery helped him and gently unbuttoned his shirt and uncremeniously threw it away. They were now both fully naked.  
They were looking at each other awkwardly. Eventually the shorter duck broke the silence.  
-So Konnery, are you really sure about it? Do you want me to mate with you? After this, there is no going back and…  
-I know what I am doing-she interrupted him and tenderly placed her hand on his cheek. Her touch was so soft that his eyes widened. He suddenly felt the desire, no-the need to touch her, to comfort her, to protect her, to claim her.  
Donald, please-she said imploringly-I love you.  
Donald gave her a sympathetic smile-And I love you. Let’s do it.  
As soon as they both sat on the floor, she put his member in her mouth and started sucking it.  
Konne-WOOoo-GOoo—Donald was now yelling, he felt the powerful wave of pleasure. Kay K responded by sucking deeper and putting her hands on his hips.  
Oh no, I am cooom…  
It was too late and he came, with a stream of cum filling his lover’s beak. Kay K then swallowed the entire cum and licked his dick before pulling off.  
-Holy fuck, it was awesome-Donald said after regaining his cool-Now allow me to return the favor.  
He then spread her legs wide open and started licking her pussy, first giving few unsure licks, but soon enough his licks became faster and rougher. Not that she minded.  
Oh Goooood-Kay K moaned while putting her hands on DoubleDuck‘s head. Her body was shaking and she could feel her heart beating firmly.  
Meanwhile Donald had an idea. He pulled his head out, which earned him a disappointing look from Arianne. But it didn’t last long as he pulled his two fingers inside her pussy and began fingering her.  
It took him ten minutes or so, but eventually she yelled and came. Satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers off and licked her cum off them. He then looked at her, giving her a mischievous smile.  
-We were just getting started honey, now it’s time to get serious.  
He climbed at her and slowly, inch by inch put his hard member inside her untill they were finally connected. They gasped and gritted their teeth as their bodies got accustomed. Eventually, the pain went away and he began thrusting into her, slowly but firmly. She responded by wrapping her legs and arms around him and pulling him as close to her as possible.  
They didn’t know how long they were fucking and they didn’t care. All that mattered to them is that they had finally become one. Donald was kissing her neck and shoulders as she was playing with his hair.  
But everything good has to end and Donald could feel it.  
-Kay K, I am coming, should I…  
He tried to put his dick off, but she grabbed his butt and pulled him closer to her with her legs-please, don’t hold back.  
After a few more thrusts, Donald let out a long, primal roar as he came and filled her womb with his cum. At the same time, Konnery’s inner muscles trapped his member inside and she also came while letting out an unintelligible scream.  
As soon as the last drop of cum left his member and he pulled out, Donald fell right on top of his mate, who gently hugged him. They were breathing heavily, unable to say anything while clinging to each other.  
-Arianne…  
-Donald…  
-I love you Arianne Konnery-Donald said and gave her an adorable smile upon looking straight into her eyes-I will never leave you, no matter what. I am yours.  
She then smiled back, her heart full of joy-I love you too Donald Duck. From now on, my heart belongs to you, and only you.  
With that, two lovers hugged each other before dressing up and leaving the changing room.


End file.
